


Miracles

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Reader, Angst, F/M, Lots of plot, Plot, Sassy Clint, Smut, matt and the gang, reader is known as Majestic, sassy Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: The reader is hellbent on destroying HYDRA





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request - allure_chan
> 
> A bunch of prompts in one fic
> 
> Request -  
> 1 - Daddy's little girl  
> 2 - Powers like Dr Strange - Called Majestic  
> 3 - Smutty and angsty

"Let us help you," Bucky reasoned, "Let  _me_  help you,'

 

"Fuck off," You spat as you walked on

 

"Y/N," He called out, "You need to stop," 

 

"That's not my name!" You screamed 

 

"You can't do it alone," Bucky yelled back

 

"I'll die trying," You stated and pulled out your sling ring, "Don't follow me," 

 

You opened a portal and walked through, ending up on the other side of the country

 

* * *

 

"Daddy," You called out as you wobbled on your chubby legs

 

Your earliest memory was you playing with your father when you were almost three years old

 

"I'm coming to get you," Your father's voice echoed through the house as you tried to find a good hiding spot

 

"I wonder where did Y/N go," His voice faked confusion even though he could see your small feet behind the curtain

 

Your giggles were muffled as you pressed your hands to your mouth

 

"Found you!" Your father pulled away the curtain and your burst out laughing

 

"Again! Again!" You squealed as he picked you up and tickled you softly

 

You never had a mother, not the one you knew. Even though your father had told you stories about her, you never really knew her. She's passed away when you were born but your father called you his  _little miracle_  because you'd been so fragile that the doctors didn't know if you would survive or not, but you did.

 

* * *

 

"Hello," You picked the phone

 

"Is this Ms Y/L/N," An official voice asked from the other side

 

"Yes, who is calling," You asked

 

"I'm Phil Coulson. We hadn't been able to get in touch with you for months, ma'am," He said, "I'm calling in regards to your father," 

 

"I was away to study," You lied, "Is there a problem," 

 

"Ma'am, I'm calling from Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, otherwise known as SHIELD," He continued, "Have you heard of us?"

 

"Can't say that I have, Mr Coulson" You confessed, "Can you please tell me what this is about?"

 

"As you know that your father was part of the President's personal detail," He told you and hummed in agreement, "He was taken a few months ago," 

 

Everything seemed to have gotten silently still, the man on the other end kept talking and you heard every word he spoke but somehow, it didn't feel real. It was as if you were waiting to wake up from a horrible dream. Coulson told you that your father had been taken months ago, around the same time as you'd left to train with the Ancient One in Nepal because you'd gotten hurt during a mission when you were with the FBI.

 

You were naturally gifted, so, you worked your way up the ranks within the year and had gotten back recently. Almost as soon as you'd turned on your phone, it had rung.

 

"Are you still with me," Coulson asked 

 

"Yeah," Your voice cracked, "I'm still here," 

 

Just like that, your world had come crashing down. No one could understand why your father had been taken or why was he brutally tortured. He had no information, he was just part of the security detail. 

 

"Have you done anything in finding out who did it," You almost whispered

 

"We know it was HYDRA," Coulson explained, "However, they have been around for almost a century, to track them down is difficult and we're trying out very best to-"

 

"You're saying that people who did this," You fumed, "Those murderers are still roaming free," You asked in disbelief 

 

"Ma'am, it's a bit more complicated than that," Coulson tried to get a word in but you were having none of it

 

"No," You breathed, "No more. You either give me names or stand out of my way," 

 

* * *

 

 

"Y/N Y/L/N," Your pictures flooded the screen, "Also known as Majestic. She used to be with the FBI. A highly decorated agent but she went away after she got severely hurt on a mission. Y/N made a miraculous recovery on her travels and has been singlehandedly responsible for destroying five HYDRA bases and uncountable HYDRA agents," Natasha explained

 

"Isn't that a good thing," Steve asked unsurely 

 

"It is but she's making a lot of noise," Nat shook her head

 

"Why's she known as Majestic," Clint folded his arms over his chest, "It's a stupid name," 

 

Natasha rolled her eyes as she sighed, "She's got a grace in doing things. She's quiet and no one knows where she's been until she's already left. Leaving an M in her wake,"

 

"M for murder," Clint huffed

 

"The media picked it up before we could get a hold of it and you know how everyone loves giving vigilantes a name," Natasha explained

 

"You realize that we all have names as well," Steve looked around, "Right?"

 

"Why's she doing it, anyway," Clint asked, choosing to ignore Steve's remark 

 

"Her father used to part of the President's personal security a few years ago," Natasha explained, "He was taken by HYDRA, tortured and murdered. Coulson was the one who had to tell her,"

 

Natasha played the phone call and everyone listened quietly. 

 

"Either give me names or stand out of my way," You voice echoed and the line went dead

 

"She's out to get revenge," Steve understood 

 

* * *

 

You had a hood covering most of your face as you gently walked through the streets in Romania. The Sling Ring had always given you an upper hand. Never to be caught, always a way out and if nothing else, you could open a portal to the bottom of the ocean and let nature take its course. 

 

* * *

 

"How the fuck did she flood a building that's  _inside_ a mountain," Fury asked the people in front of him as he pinched the bridge of his nose

 

"We're not sure, sir," A weak voice cut through 

 

"Well, find out, princess!" Fury ordered, "Do you have any idea how many people called in the miracle of god for this one," He barked and people shuffled out of the room

 

"Get a handle on this, she's making a scene," Fury told Natasha 

 

* * *

 

The news flooded with the bombing in Vienna and the murder of T'Chaka, the then king of Wakanda. You knew that it was HYDRA's doing but you also knew it hadn't been the Winter Soldier because you'd been tracking him as well. He was in Romania, that's why you were here.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, he has company already," You looked at Steve who was going through Bucky's notebook

 

His bewildered eyes stared at you, "The expression makes me feel like you know me," You said smugly 

 

"I know you, ma'am," Steve stated 

 

"Such politeness," You smiled, "I'm glad chivalry only froze for a little while," You chuckled at your own little joke

 

"What are you doing here," His question wasn't surprising

 

"I know it wasn't the Winter Soldier who planted that bomb," You stated as a matter of fact, "I came to offer him protection, but since you're here, there's no need for me,"

 

You gave a dramatic bow and jumped out the window. Steve didn't know of your powers, so, for him, you just disappeared into thin air. Before he could react, Bucky stood behind him and you were already far away from the whole scene.

 

* * *

 

It was well after midnight that you were walking the streets of Queens

 

You knew it wasn't the safest but you were more than capable of handling yourself. You took deep breaths because even though it had been years but it still felt fresh. Your father was everything you had, you grew up in these streets, and HYDRA took him away. You had gone through piles of documents in every base before destroying it but you still didn't know why he had been taken.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure you want to do this," Your father asked you 

 

"Yes," You nodded again, "I do,"

 

Fresh out of college, you wanted to join the FBI and your father was nothing if not supportive

 

"I'll be behind you every step of the way," He assured you and you knew that you'll always be home with him around

 

* * *

 

"Y/L/N," A voice came through with radio static, "Whe- where a- you? Repo- loca- now,"

 

The ringing in your ears was too loud to understand what was going on

 

"Damn- Where a- you? Repo- agent. -port," The broken voice continued 

 

"Hel- help," You whispered hoarsely, "Any- someone," 

 

You were buried under the rubble, the building had crumbled as the foundation shook hard due to an explosion. The last thing you remembered was the consuming darkness.

 

* * *

 

You blinked awake and saw your father sleeping uneasily in the small chair, "Daddy," You tried to speak but your throat was too dry 

 

It wasn't until you shifted under the sheets that he woke up and came to your side

 

"Hey little girl," His eyes shined with tears as he gave you water

 

"What happened," You whispered as you felt the liquid heal your throat 

 

It was when you asked the question that your father's face went from happiness for seeing you awake to concern and then settled on sorrow

 

You had gotten hurt, badly. You were told that you were lucky to be alive but your knee had broken in a way that you could never walk straight. Everything seemed hopeless until your father heard about a place in Nepal where miracles had happened, so the next week, he'd sent you packing. 

 

* * *

 

You shook yourself out of the memories and made a sharp turn into a shop

 

"Can I have a number 3," You asked the man at the Deli 

 

"Comin' right up, sweetheart," He told you in a gruff voice and you nodded

 

The bell above the door made a noise and a young boy walked in with a man

 

"I'm telling you, this place is amazing!" The boy's voice showed excitement, "Hey Mr Delmar,"

 

"Are you sure about this place," Another voice asked and the hair on the back of your neck stood up, you'd know that voice anywhere

 

You kept your head down as Steve and Peter placed their orders. You didn't know if Steve was as good as you in recognizing voices, so you only nodded your head and gave Delmar a polite smile and made your way out of the small deli.

 

* * *

 

There had been various instances where you'd run into the Avengers or been caught by HYDRA but you couldn't stop just yet. 

 

You'd keep tabs on them. It had become a habit, it began with keeping track of who's following you but then it just turned into knowing who was up to what. You would've denied it if anyone asked but it was a coping mechanism for being all by yourself. Keeping tabs on them made you feel like you were keeping track of a highly dysfunctional family. 

 

* * *

 

"Another hit," Natasha announced, "She's getting clumsy," 

 

"Who's that," Bucky's interest peaked as he saw a picture of you from your days in the forces

 

"Y/N Y/L/N," Clint huffed, "Majestic," He said mockingly 

 

"That's a nice name," Bucky said softly, "Why don't we have nice names like that?"

 

"What's wrong with my name," Clint cocked a brow

 

"Hawkeye? It's like,  _oh yeah, that guy had great eyesight_ ," Bucky retorted

 

"Speak for yourself, frosty," Clint rolled his eyes

 

"Boys! Focus," Natasha snapped 

 

"What do you mean by  _clumsy_ ," Steve finally spoke 

 

"The video from the streets shows that she got hurt pretty bad," Natasha pulled up the feed, "Tony said that she's in New York where she tried to go after Wai-Go. It's a front for HYDRA but nothing can be proven,"

 

"So, we get her? Is that what we're doing now," Clint looked around, "Come on, Nat. This is a girl who's way over her head," 

 

"We need her side of the story too," Natasha sighed, "Steve and I are going. You two are going to scope the area," 

 

"What area, Nat? The whole of New York? You can't be serious," Clint groaned 

 

"Not the whole area," Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose, "Just Hell's Kitchen," 

 

* * *

 

The blood gushed out of the cut on your arm, "Breathe, breathe, breathe," You reminded yourself as you took care of yourself

 

A knock echoed through your small apartment and your heart froze; no one ever came around. 

 

You pulled out the Sling Ring and wore it, "Who is it," You said softly but no answer came, however, the knocking persisted 

 

"Fuck this," You muttered to yourself as you walked through the portal into an alleyway

 

 

 

* * *

 

"Lost?" A gruff voice asked you 

 

"Just moving along," You answered as you stared at the skull on his shirt 

 

"This ain't a safe area," He told you

 

"I know," You nodded and opened another portal, leaving the stunned man in the alley 

 

* * *

 

You limped quickly, it took a while to heal yourself and that's when you ran into Bucky

 

"You need help," He told you softly, not giving away the fact that he knew you

 

"I'm fine," You gave a tight-lipped smile

 

"Come on, doll," Bucky's charisma broke through, "Looks like you're hurt. Chivalry ain't dead yet," He winked at you and you contemplated

 

"I know who you are," You stated and Bucky's face fell, "I can heal but I just need to hide for a while," 

 

His stern face nodded and you took hold of his arm as he led you down a pathway

 

"Tell me where you're taking me," You asked and Bucky explained you the way, "Okay, hold on," You breathed and opened a portal, "Look familiar?" He nodded so you pulled him through along with yourself

 

The scene changed and you stood in a quiet apartment, it wasn't huge but it was his home. 

 

"Do you need anything," Bucky asked and you shook your head

 

"I just need to rest," You confessed as you fell on the couch 

 

"Got a name?" Bucky questioned

 

"M," You told him

 

"M? Like the letter? What's it short for," He asked 

 

"M. Just M. It's weird name but I like it," You said softly as you drifted off to sleep

 

* * *

 

"Buck, where did you disappear off to," Steve called Bucky in the morning

 

"I scanned the area but found nothing, so I came home," Bucky lied and hung up

 

"You're one of them," You gasped as you walked into the room

 

"I'm not going to hurt you," Bucky began but you changed the scene

 

"You're not gonna be able to," You said coldly as Bucky looked around with shock and confusion, "Why did you lie," 

 

"I don't think you're doing anything bad," Bucky stated quickly, "You're getting rid of them and I'm all for it,"

 

"Then why does your team want to bring me in," You asked and the scene changed again

 

"They think you're making too much noise," He explained

 

"People deserve to know the scum that's living around them," You seethed

 

"I know, I agree, doll," Bucky breathed, "Can you please stop doing that? I'm gonna puke," He referred to you changing the scene throughout the apartment

 

"What now," You asked as everything began still 

 

"Now," Bucky took a deep breath, "I'm going to have breakfast," 

 

He turned and went to the kitchen, quietly preparing food for himself

 

"I'm hungry too," You whispered slowly and Bucky gestured to the empty seat next to him

 

"How do I know you won't call them," You asked

 

"If I wanted to, I would've done so last night," He pointed out and you nodded as you joined him 

 

"I haven't this in a long time," You confessed, "Had company," 

 

"You're welcome to swing by anytime, doll," Bucky said with a wide smile as he stuffed his face with pancakes  

 

"I'll keep that in mind," You spoke softly 

 

* * *

 

That's how it began. You kept at it quietly, under the radar. If you got hurt, you ended up at Bucky's apartment. You wouldn't call it a friendship but it was  _something._  

 

* * *

 

"Back again," Bucky asked coldly

 

"Excuse me," You cocked a brow

 

"Nothing," He shrugged as he walked past you and grabbed a beer from the fridge 

 

"I was an agent too, I can read people," You folded your arms, "Talk," 

 

"Yeah, I know all about that, doll," Bucky took a swing from the bottle, "About your glory days," 

 

"What's your problem," You seethed, "If you don't want me coming around then just say so," 

 

"All I'm saying is that you could at try and look at the bigger picture," He stared at you

 

"I don't need to," You whispered

 

"Oh, right," Bucky said dramatically, "Daddy's little girl couldn't help losing one person so she's on a one-man revenge mission," 

 

That struck a nerve

 

"Fuck you, Barnes. Not all of us can be taken apart and put together and still survive," You spat 

 

"Like fuck they can't. You push past it," He barked, "You're on a suicide mission and you know it," 

 

"What's it to you? Huh?" You yelled, "You're not my babysitter," 

 

"No, M, I'm not. You know why? Because you're a fucking adult!" He screamed to match your volume and you slapped him; it did nothing to him. You were powerful but not as strong as him physically. 

 

"Oh, daddy's girl has a temper," He rolled his eyes, "Can't say I'm surprised, doll," 

 

"What do you want from me," You caved as tears began to burn the back of your eyes

 

"I want to fucking help you," His voice was low 

 

"You can't! No one can," You growled, "Why would you want to help me anyway? Huh? Why now? Why not when my father was taken? Tortured? Why not  _then_?"

 

"Because no one knows why he was taken! No one does," His scream died down to a whisper, "M, Fury doesn't know, Coulson doesn't know either. We don't know why he was taken, no one does," 

 

That was the final straw. You broke down crying and your knees gave out. You fell on the floor, your tears poured and your heart broke once again. You cried until you whimpered and Bucky held you through it.

 

"It'll be okay," He kept whispering to you. You knew it was a lie but you wanted to believe it. You wanted to believe it so much. 

 

"It won't be," You shivered as the words dripped from your lips. You turned and looked at him, his face was blurry because of tears but you leaned closer and placed a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth, "But pretending doesn't hurt," You whispered. 

 

Before you could change your position, Bucky had you on your back.

 

He wasn't soft and caring anymore, it was all teeth and tongue as his hand held your waist hard. You could already feel the bruise forming. 

 

"Please," You begged and he knew what you meant. His lips left yours as he trailed down to your neck, nibbling the skin softly as your arched your back and pulled off your own shirt. Bucky stood on his knees and took off his own. You undid your pants and your hands fell to his belt buckle as he leaned over you in an awkward position, not breaking the kiss. 

 

In a frenzy, you changed the scene and the two of you were in the bedroom. The softness of the mattress touched your skin and you felt comfortable. 

 

"I want you," You whispered as you palmed his hardening member through his underwear. He bucked into your hand and your hand slid under waistband as you caressed him softly. 

 

You kissed him again, your other hand held his head firmly against your lips so you wouldn't lose the feeling of him or forget the taste of him. In a frenzy, he almost ripped off of your undergarments as you slowly peeled off his. 

 

His metal hand touched your folds and you groaned as you arched into his touch. His cool fingers made you clench as he pumped into you at an agonizingly slow pace. You wanted more, you craved for more but Bucky was working you so skillfully that before you knew it, your first orgasm was hitting you. You moaned like a pornstar and Bucky praised your for being so good for him and never stopped as you rode out your wave of pleasure. 

 

"Bucky," You whimpered and you ground into his hand but you soon felt his impressive size at your entrance. He looked at you as if silently asking for permission. Instead, you pulled him close and kissed him fiercely as you wrapped your legs around his hips, pushing him into yourself. You moaned into his mouth and Bucky held on to your hip for dear life. 

 

He stretched you open and you felt as you would be split into two but it took only a few moments for you to adjust. 

 

"Fucking move," You growled and Bucky set a dead strong pace. Pulling out completely and filling you in with each push. 

 

The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin and soft moans alongside Bucky's grunts. His hands went from your waist to under your back, he pulled you into his lap and as you sunk down onto him, he began to hit your sweet spot with every thrust. You could feel the coil inside your belly tightening again and you let Bucky know by digging your nails into his shoulder. Half moon scars began to form and you could feel the wetness pool around your fingertips. 

 

"Cl- close," He grunted and you nodded against his neck, "Y/N," He groaned your name like a prayer. 

 

You pulled him in for another fierce kiss and as the sloppiness of it grew, you suddenly felt release. You came with a loud moan and before you could ride it out, you felt Bucky emptying himself inside you. His warmth triggered another orgasm and you threw your head back in pure blissful pleasure. 

 

You fell back on the bed and you felt the dip as Bucky got up. You drifted off to sleep as he cleaned you up and fell asleep beside you. 

 

* * *

 

You woke up to the sunlight coming in directly from the window. When you turned over, no one else was there. 

 

You could smell the morning coffee and that's when you decided that you couldn't let anything distract you. 

 

* * *

 

The two of you ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, but then again, you'd already made your choice. 

 

"I'm leaving," You stated as you gathered your things 

 

"Going where," Bucky cocked a brow 

 

"Just away," You explained

 

"You can't keep running," He growled 

 

"You can't stop me," You reminded him

 

"Let us help you," Bucky reasoned, "Let  _me_  help you,'

 

"Fuck off," You spat as you walked on

 

"Y/N," He called out, "You need to stop," 

 

"That's not my name!" You screamed as you stood up

 

"You can't do it alone," Bucky yelled back

 

"I'll die trying," You stated and pulled out your sling ring, "Don't follow me," 

 

You opened a portal and walked through, ending up on the other side of the country


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k fine so i might've been roped into doing a followup

"You doin' alright, Buck?" Steve looked at his friend

 

It had been about three months since you'd left. Three months since anyone had gotten a wind of what you were up to. Three months since he'd felt like there was something between you and Bucky. Three months since you didn't just leave but rather, three months since you left  _him_. 

 

"Yeah," Bucky lied, "'M fine," 

 

* * *

 

Your hood was covering almost your whole face. It was surprising that you could see anything. Your hands were shoved into your pocket and the cold was making your bones ache. After you slept with Bucky, you ran. You couldn't stay, not when he made you feel so  _human_. That's why you pushed him away and ran. 

 

The first place you had run to was your childhood home. Or rather, where it used to be. You had stood across the street and looked at the people that occupied the house now. Three children, a dog, two kittens and a dad. If you timed your evening walks just right, you would see the family out in their yard. Screaming, playing, having fun and just  _living_. It hurt your heart to see it because it just reminded you of what you'd been missing. 

 

You hopped from place to place. Squatting wherever you could and staying for as little as possible.  

 

* * *

 

"You know you're just as bad at lying at Rogers," Natasha stated over breakfast, "If not worse," 

 

"Dunno what you're on about, Natalia," Bucky shrugged

 

"I know you made contact with the target," She said without looking up

 

"Still dunno what you're talkin' about," He stated but his thumb twitched, something completely mundane but Natasha caught it from the corner of her eye and her lips curls into a devilish smirk

 

"Start talking, James," She said sweetly, "Or should I get the others involved?"

 

"Fucking hell," Bucky groaned and ran his hand through his hair, "Yes, I made contact,"

 

* * *

 

You were in a hotel room. It was dark and cold because you'd broke in but at least there was a bed and you were too tired to care about the cold. It had been months since you'd gone dark. Bucky's words had really cut through you.

 

_Maybe he's not wrong?_  You had asked yourself far too many times

 

You cut your hair, dyed a different colour and picked an accent. FBI had taught you everything a little too well, perhaps. You were well educated and that helped your land a job without disclosing yourself online. It took plenty of hits and misses to get something going because everyone relied so heavily on the internet. 

 

You started doing college assignments online for a price. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Haven't heard from your girlfriend in a while," Natasha commented and Bucky regretted telling her  _everything_

"Not my girlfriend," He shot back

 

"Might as well be," She chuckled, "You've been grumpy for months," 

 

"Have not!" He growled 

 

"Sure," She winked and Bucky groaned internally 

 

"You know what, Natalia," He turned to her with a wide smile, "You're right," 

 

"'Course, I am," She said as a matter of fact and their eyes met

 

"Tell Fury I'm goin' out," Bucky called out as he rushed out of the room, "Tell Steve I'm goin' on a field trip,"

 

"Will not do either of those things," Natasha spoke to herself 

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Nat, you seen Buck?" Steve hadn't seen his friend for two days 

 

"Not a clue," Natasha shrugged and went about her own business

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Buck," Steve left a voice mail, "Haven't seen you in a few days. Fury doesn't know where you went, call me," 

 

* * *

 

Bucky cursed himself for asking Natasha to deliver his message.  _Should've known she wouldn't_ , He thought to himself and sighed as he listened to the voice message again. 

 

"Steve, yeah," Bucky decided to call back at a time when he knew that Steve won't be able to answer the phone, "I'm fine. Nat was supposed to tell you that I'm running a personal mission. Don't call, I'm goin' dark," 

 

* * *

 

You sat on a park bench as the winter sun glared against the sidewalk. Children were playing loudly and the sound of laughter filled the air. You had run away almost two years ago. You had found yourself a job almost fifteen months ago. You rented an apartment in Hell's Kitchen because you  _knew_  that no one would bother looking for you there. 

 

You found yourself relaxing in Hell's Kitchen. You were doing better. You were trying to heal, but the past had a funny way of catching up. 

 

Bucky had spent many months trying to find you but he never thought that you would still be in New York, right under his nose. Perhaps that's why he was an assassin and you were an agent. You knew how to blend in and you could hop from place to place with ease as well. Bucky had finally started to follow you a few weeks ago. 

 

"A guy's been following you," A large man sat down next to you on the bench and you looked at him

 

"Long hair, grumpy face with a beard?" You cocked a brow

 

"That's your stalker," He agreed, "Need some help?" 

 

"Nah, I'm good," You smiled at him and he leaned back with a smile

 

"Luke Cage," He offered his hand and you shook it softly, "You live around here?" 

 

"Now, why would I tell that to a stranger?" You laughed

 

"See, now I  _know_ you're not from around here," Luke stated

 

"Why would that be?" You smirked

 

"Because you don't know me," He said simply 

 

"Are you supposed to be some sort of celebrity?" You turned and faced him

 

"Somethin' like that," He nodded and you felt yourself laughing 

 

"Nice to meet you, Luke, the celebrity," You stated with sarcasm and Luke laughed, he had such a rich and deep laugh that you grinned too 

 

"I never got your name," He pointed out

 

"I never gave it, Mr Cage," You winked as you got up and tightened your jacket around your body, "I'll be seeing you around," 

 

You made your way out of Harlem and walked through the streets that were crowded with people. You didn't have to look twice to know that Bucky was following you. He had been doing so for almost a month but you kept ignoring because he didn't bother you and kept his distance. However, for a stranger to point out that you had a stalker was troublesome. He was getting sloppy and you were getting annoyed. 

 

You wanted to run. You really did but you were beginning have a semblance of a life after a very long time and you weren't going to let him steal that from you. You turned into an alley and opened a portal to step into your apartment. 

 

You knew that Bucky didn't know where you lived... yet, at least. You thought to make pasta and opened the fridge for some milk for the white sauce. You groaned loudly because you forgot to go grocery shopping for the week. 

 

"Now or never," You sighed, "Time to know your neighbours, little girl," You told yourself 

 

You'd been living in the building for a while but you hadn't met anyone so you went to the door directly across yours in the small corridor. You knocked softly and waited. When someone did open the door, you were surprised at the man standing in the doorway. He had a loose tie around his collared shirt and a pair of red glasses rested on his face. 

 

"Can I help you?" He asked in a soft voice

 

_He's handsome_ , You thought to yourself and then reminded yourself that you were there to ask for milk, "I'm your neighbour," You offered, "I was wondering if I could borrow some milk," 

 

"You'll have to come and look for yourself," He chuckled, "My friend usually does the shopping for me," He opened the door for you and you entered the spacious apartment.

 

It was the same as yours, mirroring the layout but yours had more furniture, that was for sure. 

 

"I'm Matt," He offered and you nodded but then reminded yourself that you had to  _talk_  to him as he couldn't pick up on your body language

 

"I'm Y/N," You told him softly and he guided you to his fridge

 

"There's only one carton of milk," You explained

 

"Take it," Matt said without missing a beat

 

"Won't you need it?" You turned to look at him 

 

"I'll ask Foggy to get me some more in the morning," He assured you and you noticed that he had a smile that could melt any heart 

 

"Thank you so much," You told him sincerely as you began to leave but then turned suddenly, "Do you want to join me for dinner?" 

 

"I wouldn't want to overstep," He laughed and you found yourself smiling

 

"I insist," You said politely, "I'm making pasta with white sauce, that's why I needed milk. You're more than welcome to join me,"

 

"I..." Matt's voice trailed off and he turned his face away with a smirk as thinking if he should or shouldn't 

 

"Okay, well," You began to leave, "I usually have dinner by 8:30," You informed, "Come by if you'd like to. I'm across the hall," 

 

"I'll keep that in mind," He smiled and nodded 

 

He never showed up for dinner and you didn't mind, after all, you'd  _just_  met him. You were trying to put down roots but maybe Hell's Kitchen wasn't the place? You weren't sure. 

 

* * *

 

"Where have you been?" Were Steve's first words when he saw Bucky

 

"I took a trip," Bucky explained vaguely his absence of months 

 

He got comfortable in the Tower once more because he knew that you were in the city and the fact that he'd just stumbled across your face through a source was enough to explain that you didn't want to be found. 

 

Bucky went on his missions as Fury told him to and whenever he could, he tailed you. 

 

* * *

 

Another month passed and you were getting tired of Bucky following you around so much that you had to keep hopping between portals almost all the time. It was getting on your nerves. So, you knocked on Matt's door again, hoping that maybe you could ask him what grocery delivery service he used or a number of one so that would be at least one less headache for you. However, it wasn't him that opened the door. 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know Matt had company," You apologized 

 

"It's alright," The man told you with a smile, "He isn't here anyway,"

 

"Oh?" You took a step back 

 

"I'm Foggy," He offered his hand, "I drop by with groceries when he's too busy with work," 

 

"You're the friend!" You smiled and he seemed confused, "Oh, last time I met Matt, I borrowed milk and he told me that he had a friend that helped him that sorta thing,"

 

"Hey, you're pasta girl!" Foggy said happily, "Listen, he felt  _awful_  for not being to come for dinner,"

 

"No, I understand. I think I was a little too forward," You shifted your weight from one foot to the other 

 

"Not at all," Foggy shook his head, "He would've told me if you had been," You cocked a brow, "Right, you don't know us. I'm Matt's college friend and we run a law firm together, so we're pretty much together all the time,"

 

"Which one?" Your curiosity got the better of you

 

"Nelson and Murdock," Foggy said proudly with his chest puffed up 

 

"I've heard of you guys," You gasped, "You're doing some really great work," 

 

"Listen, I gotta run," He explained as he closed the door behind himself and stepped out into the small corridor with you, "Call us sometime. You seem fun, maybe we all could grab a drink," He handed you his card and just like that, he was gone

 

* * *

 

You met Karen through Matt and Foggy, and the four of you struck an odd friendship. You all had secrets and you all respected that. Maybe that's why the group of misfits worked so well. 

 

* * *

 

"So, Y/N," Karen began, "You never told us what you do,"

 

"I write college papers online for _lots and lots_  of money," You drank your whiskey and felt the warmth course through you

 

"Why would you want to do college assignments?" Foggy whined, "I hated doing them when we were college, can't imagine having to do them professionally,"

 

"That's because I'm very, very, smart," You said smugly and all of you laughed 

 

Hours passed and Foggy took Karen home, whereas Matt and you walked towards your building. You and Matt were holding hands but that was mostly because you were guiding him. Matt suddenly held your hand tightly and you winced.

 

"Careful," You said softly

 

"Sorry," Matt's voice was strained 

 

"Everything alright?" You asked him and he nodded but you saw that he was lying, "I know you're lying,"

 

"Really?" He chuckled

 

"I'm good at reading people," You explained 

 

"Turn here," Matt suddenly turned into a dark alley and you were confused as hell

 

"What the fuck, Matt?" You gasped and he shushed you

 

"Someone's following us," He whispered and your eyes went wide

 

"How did you know?" Your voice dropped so low that you were surprised that he still heard you, "Oh my god, are you not blind?"

 

"I'm still blind, Y/N," Matt stated, "My other senses are just more..."

 

"Enhanced," You finished his sentence

 

"I'm telling you because I  _know_  you're not just  _human_  either," Even though he wore dark glasses, you felt as if his eyes were piercing through you

 

"How?" You mouth went dry

 

"Your heartbeat appears and disappears," He explained, "You can teleport," 

 

"Somethin' like that," You nodded and Matt went quiet, jerking his head to listen

 

"He's closing in," He told you 

 

"I'm really sorry," You whispered

 

"What fo-," Matt's words were cut off by your lips against his and his body stiff told you that he wasn't expecting it but he soon gave into it

 

The cane fell from his hands as they rested on your waist. You pressed against him softly as you cradled his face, he tasted of beer and salty peanuts. It felt far too long until you pulled away and you shared each others breathing space for a moment. 

 

Matt stayed still for a few more seconds, "He's walking away," He stated, "His heartbeat is... elevated," 

 

"Elevated?" Your brows furrowed 

 

"We need to get out of here," He spoke your thoughts and you took his hand in yours

 

"I don't teleport," You explained as you opened the portal and pulled him through 

 

"We're..." Matt stopped suddenly as he felt the air change and  _knew_  that he was someplace else entirely 

 

"I can open portals to anywhere," You explained and Matt sat on a chair, his cane forgotten in the alley

 

He ran his hand roughly through his hair, trying to wrap his head around everything that had just transpired. 

 

"And the man that was following you?" He  _looked_  at you

 

"James Buchanan Barnes," You stated

 

"Captain America's _sidekick_? You've got the  _Winter Soldier_  on your tail? What did you do?" His words were falling from his lips as his breath got laboured 

 

"Matt," You held his hands as you sat in front of him, "I didn't do anything to get on  _their_  bad side,"

 

"Then why was he following you?" He repeated his original question and you withdrew your hands, contemplating if you should tell him everything or now

 

"How good are you with keeping secrets?" Your voice was low and Matt stood up 

 

He made his way through your apartment with ease and unlocked his door. You followed him quietly as he opened a box to show you the costume of the Devil of Hell's Kitchen

 

"Good enough," He stated with a smirk 

 

"Okay then," You nodded and told him to wait for you

 

You locked your apartment and went back to Matt's. You both sat down on the couch and for the first time since you'd been back from Nepal, you told someone about yourself. You told Matt about the Academy, your injury, your father, your powers and HYDRA. You explained your life to Matt and he listened quietly throughout. 

 

"You broke his heart," Matt concluded for you 

 

"What?" You were surprised at the  _accusation_ , "We didn't even know each other that well..."

 

"He was ready to, that's what I gathered from everything you've told me," He frowned, "Now it makes sense, his heartbeat. He was jealous," 

 

"Oh fuck," You gasped, "He saw me with  _you_ ," 

 

"I've worked with them, they know me," He said slowly

 

"No, they've worked with the DareDevil, not Matt the blind lawyer," You clapped your hands to your face, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," 

 

"Look," Matt places his hand on your shoulder, "If he comes after me, I can hold my own, but if he asks me about you... I'll tell him where you are. You need to talk to him, or at least  _listen_  to what he's got to say," 

 

"I'm..." Your eyes fell to the floor, "I'll think about it," 

 

* * *

 

"Been a while since we heard about that crazy girl," Clint commented

 

"Who?" Sam perked up

 

"Majestic," Clint retorted mockingly 

 

"Must've gone dark," Natasha sighed, "She'll surface eventually," 

 

"Who?" Sam looked around because somehow everyone knew but him

 

"A rogue vigilante," Clint stated vaguely 

 

"She wasn't rogue," Bucky mumbled, "She was just trying to find out what happened to her father," 

 

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Sam whispered to Steve but he only smiled

 

"Majestic. Ex FBI. Rogue because she went after HYDRA all by herself," Steve explained 

 

"Isn't that good?" Sam cocked a brow

 

"It was," Steve agreed, "But she was making too much noise," 

 

"And then?" Sam looked at Steve

 

"And nothing... She disappeared. Off the radar. Nothing at all," Steve shrugged 

 

"FRIDAY, show me a picture of Majestic," Sam announced 

 

Your picture from the academy popped up on the table. Sam stared at it for a while before Clint made a comment that he didn't really hear. He couldn't point it out but you just seemed really familiar to him. As if he'd seen you before someplace. Maybe he had seen you before, somewhere in New York or maybe when he was for deployed, but it seemed a lifetime ago anyway.

 

Bucky didn't like that Sam was staring at your picture. He didn't like that you were making out with another man in a dark alley. He didn't like when a stranger sat down next to you on a bench either. It took an enormous amount of self-control to not burst through everything to get to you but now he had a lead. The blind man that you kissed, however, that would've had to wait because he was being sent off for a mission that could stretch for a long time. 

 

* * *

 

You were relieved to see that Bucky hadn't followed you for almost two months. You figured that he finally lost interest but that's when you heard the commotion from Matt's apartment.

 

"I won't ask again," You heard Bucky's voice 

 

"I think you will," Matt's laugh carried through the thin walls and you heard a table break

 

You didn't know if Bucky was winning or Matt was giving him a run for his money. You had to make a choice and when you heard a window break, you made it. 

 

You opened a portal and stepped into Matt's apartment, "What the fuck?!" You screamed as Bucky and Matt were sitting on the couch, almost as if they were waiting for you

 

"Nice of you to join us," Matt said with a smile, "I need to meet Foggy, so, I'll see you around," 

 

Just like, it was just you and Bucky in the empty apartment, "What happened?"

 

"I asked Matt where you were," Bucky began, "He told me to follow his lead," 

 

"You tricked me?" You gasped

 

"Didn't think you'd show, you know," He was still sitting on the couch, "Thought you were more of  _runner_ ," 

 

"Fuck you," You growled

 

"See, that's the problem, doll," He finally stood up with a smile, "You already did," 

 

Bucky stood only a few feet away from you and that's when you noticed him. There was no gear or armour. Just a jacket and jeans, with gloves and a messy bun pulling back his hair with a few stray hair which was tucked behind his ears. He hadn't come to fight, Matt was right, Bucky really just want to talk.

 

"Is that was this is about?" You seethed, "Can't get over my ass? Is that why you been  _stalking_  me?"

 

Bucky laughed, he really laughed and his eyes focused on you, "No, sweetheart, that ain't it," He sat back down on the couch, "I just wanna know why you ran," 

 

"I didn't run," You lied and clenched your jaw

 

"Let's not lie," He smiled sweetly and you skin crawled 

 

"What do you want from me?" You ignored his comment

 

"I wanted to talk," He shrugged

 

"Then talk," You shot back

 

"Stop lying and then maybe we can have a civil conversation," Bucky offered softly 

 

"Fine!" You growled, "I ran because you scared me! I ran because you hurt me and I ran because I didn't like how you made me feel," 

 

"Was that so hard?" His voice was low and you screamed with frustration 

 

"Yes!" You shouted, "Why are you here? I went dark. I didn't touch HYDRA. I didn't do  _anything_!"

 

"That's the thing, Y/N," Bucky stood up again and walked up to you, "You didn't do anything," 

 

"I just want to be left alone," You confessed

 

"Y/N," He made you look into his eyes, "You don't have to be alone," 

 

"Why are you here, Bucky?" You whispered

 

"I missed you," He gave you a lopsided grin and his hand caressed your cheek

 

You would've only been lying to yourself if you had said that you didn't miss human contact. Kissing Matt didn't mean anything, it was just a distraction for Bucky and nothing else. 

 

"Your team thinks I'm rogue," You suddenly spoke 

 

"Misguided, maybe," He corrected you

 

"What now?" You asked shakily, "Maybe you should come to my apartment," You found yourself saying and opened a portal into your home, bringing him through with you

 

"This is exactly the same," Bucky pointed out

 

"We're across the hall," You explained as you sat on your couch, your legs folded beneath yourself and silence fell

 

"I'm sorry," He said softly, "For the things I said, I overstepped,"

 

"I shouldn't have expected you to understand," You agreed, "We've got different traumas and extremely different ways of dealing with it," Bucky nodded, "I'm not strong like you were, like you have been... I mean, if anyone has the right to go rogue... it's you. I lost one person, you lost yourself,"

 

"Everyone's got different ways of dealing with things," He whispered and you hummed in agreement 

 

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" You looked at him hopefully

 

"I'd like to," He smiled at you

 

For the first time in a very long time, you felt like things were going to be alright after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND YES - that's the end !!

**Author's Note:**

> ohky real talk  
> i read this GREAT stucky fic a while back, it had a tattoo AU - steve was a tattoo artist, nat had her own gym, bucky was in a band  
> BUT I CAN'T FIND IT ANYMOREEEE
> 
>  
> 
> anyway
> 
> please leave a comment  
> i live for your feedback! <3


End file.
